Drones, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are mobile platforms capable of acquiring (e.g., sensing) information, delivering goods, manipulating objects, etc., in many operating scenarios. Drones typically have the ability to travel to remote locations that are inaccessible to manned vehicles, locations that are dangerous to humans, or any other location. Upon reaching such locations, a suitably equipped drone may perform actions, such as acquiring sensor data (e.g., audio, images, video and/or other sensor data) at a target location, delivering goods (e.g., packages, medical supplies, food supplies, engineering materials, etc.) to the target location, manipulating objects (e.g., such as retrieving objects, operating equipment, repairing equipment etc.) at the target location, etc.
Drones are often controlled by a remote user from a command center (e.g., using a remote control, computer device, smart phone, and/or other remote monitor) such that the remote user provides commands to the drone through a wireless communications link to perform actions. More advanced drones are also being developed that are more autonomous (e.g., fully autonomous, semi-autonomous) such that drone guidance systems may assist the remote user or remove the need for the remote user altogether. These fully autonomous drones may be configured to follow an individual or group of individuals or monitor a building, facility, or other location. However, the capabilities of a drone, whether computational or physical capabilities, may be limited. As drones become more ubiquitous, opportunities for cooperation between drones may arise.